Pity on the Kitty
by I'll never
Summary: What happens when Yaya decides to follow Ikuto in the dead of night? An Ikuto/Yaya, AM I CRAZY? ;D


**P I T Y O N T H E K I T T Y**

**-**

Night,

the period between sunset and sunrise.

Night,

the familiar caliginosity that wraps around the world.

Night,

when things went bump

**-**

The moon shone on the driveway of her house, illuminating a figure in the distance. And from the window in her bedroom, Yaya could see him out there, roaming about aimlessly. He was like a stray cat, blending in with the black. She didn't know what overcame her. He was just so mysterious, so _tempting_... she just had to follow him. For whatever reason there was, she felt compelled to know why he was wandering the streets alone --- what he was up to. She felt kind of bad for him, pity, wondering if he had a place to stay. She knew nothing about this boy --- except for the fact that he was always prowling the streets or bothering Amu-chan. He looked totally harmless, like a lazy, cute kitty. She pitied him, like the idiot she was. Soon enough, however, she'd be sorry she ever pitied him.

And yet, those ocean-blue tufts of hair, deep navy eyes, silver cross choker and slim-fitted black uniform --- they all seemed to draw her in. Something about him... he was enigmatic, aloof --- and even a bit _naughty. _He was a recipe for disaster, and also a secret waiting to be discovered. Ikuto. Tsukiyomi Ikuto.

Before she even knew it, she was standing in the front yard, scanning the area for him. It was chilly outside, and Yaya shuddered as a breeze gusted onto her, for she was only wearing shorts, a green shirt, and slippers. Complimenting green ribbons hung loosely from either side of her head, tying her hair into two loose pigtails. The perfect picture of youth, innocence, and curiosity.

Then, out of the corner of her eye, she caught him turning the corner --- fading into the darkness. She crept up to the exact spot and also turned the corner, trying to be as slick and soundless as he had been. However, her stealthiness was nothing to brag about, and she almost tripped over her own feet before standing feet away from a dead alley end. And what was more, to her surprise, the alley was empty. She even felt a bit disappointed; Ikuto was nowhere in sight --- she had lost him. How agile he was; how knowledgeable of city streets and buildings! This boy sure was swift on his feet.

With her back to the moon, she noticed that she was casting a shadow, and it stretched out in front of her in midst of the moonlight. Concentrating harder, she realized that another shadow was overlapping her own...

"Look at what the cat dragged in."

She abruptly whirled around and found herself leveled at the chest of no one other than Ikuto himself. "Y-you!" she said in a startled manner, for the boy's sudden appearance had made her jump. His eyes were glowing in the darkness, like two giant pools shimmering from the reflected moonlight. He moved in closer, the corners of his mouth slowly tugging up into a fiendish smirk...

"I knew I was being followed," his eyes magnetized to hers, calm and stoic, "...but I never took you for the stalker type."

An arrow labeled 'stalker' stabbed through Yaya's chest. She blushed madly, but the darkness concealed it well. "I am NOT a stalker!!" she pouted, even though there was no denying that what she had just done would be classified as "stalking."

He frowned, seeming irritated by her burst of defense. "How annoying," he ran a hand through his blue hair, making her hear skip a beat. Being silent up til now, Yoru came out from behind Ikuto's shoulder and echoed, "Yeah! Annoying!"

Pepe, who had been sucking her pacifier also up til now, popped it out and squeaked, "You're the annoying one, Yoru!"

Yoru crossed his arms and hmphed, retreating behind Ikuto. Yaya felt Seizing the distraction by the charas as an opportunity to leave, Yaya swerved to the right, trying to maneuver around the cat boy to get back home. Her parents might have noticed her absence by now. But Ikuto mimicked her movement, blocking her way. There was no escape. Not a word was spoken -- only blank stares were exchanged.

-

**Yaya's POV**

Why isn't he letting me go? Uh oh... I should have never followed him in the first place; I should have known better! What is he going to do with me? I'm scared! Waaaaahhh!!!

**END POV**

-

**Ikuto's POV**

Yayu?

Yara?

Yoyo?

Yuya?

...What was her name again?

**END POV**

-

"I have to get home," Yaya squeaked insecurely in a frightened voice, feeling inferior and helpless.

"Oh?" Ikuto raised an eyebrow, taking another step closer to the poor girl. "But I can't let you off that easy..." His eyes locked onto hers, and something glistened in his eye. Terrified, Yaya felt like a little girl compared to him, and her eyes widened as he leaned in and sniffed her subtly, his nose twitching slightly.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" Yaya demanded to know.

He didn't reply as he grabbed a ribbon string and pulled it gently, making it become undone. He did the same to the other one, and now her hair was down at her shoulders, making her look less childish.

Then, he bent down --grabbing her face-- and pressed his soft lips onto hers roughtly. "Mmmmff!" Yaya screamed into his mouth, eyes bulging in shock. She was unprepared for this, and felt totally violated. Before withdrawing, he licked her lips and then licked his own. She could only stare at him in sheer horror and mortification.

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue?"

Yaya felt as if she were about to faint. Her first kiss... and it was from a.. a.. pervert! "P-p-pedophile!" she yelled, feeling tears accumulating in her eyes. She dashed away in the direction of her house --- her save, pervert free house.

LESSON OF STORY: Never follow a pervert into a dark, secluded alley.


End file.
